The Snatcher, and The Mudblood
by McLaggen
Summary: A Snatcher Camp. A Mudblood, pondering in the woods. That can only mean disaster.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, well, well. Look who I've found." The boy's rough voice chorused- his smirk coherent. It wasn't a nice smirk; it was a cruel, evil, dirty smirk. One which- in his case- had been practiced many a time before. The boy's dirty blonde hair thatched across his vision, as he ran a hand through it with his spare hand. His dark eyes homed in on the girl, like he didn't quite believe what he was seeing. Thinking about how- and why- the girl was here. Surely she should be home, at Hogwarts, gazing into the mesmerising fire. Oh, how he missed his time at Hogwarts. But that was far behind him; he'd grown powerful. This boy, named Theodore, glared at the girl he'd caught, roaming the forest at night. Why was she there? Surely anyone would decide against it. The girl turned at the startling voice, and she didn't know what to do. She hadn't seen him before; he mustn't have been from Hogwarts.  
"I..." She stopped, she couldn't even continue, her throat was parched, and she couldn't speak.  
"What's your name?" He demanded, his wand hand was twitching to spring into action.  
"H-Hermione Granger." She stammered, looking down. Her long, bushy brown hair covered some of her face as she spoke. Theodore checked his list, with a small chuckle.  
"Now, I think I have somewhere for a Mudblood to go." A grin stretched across his pale face, as he stepped toward her.  
"Don't you come near me!" She growled, "I /will/ hurt you, if you come too close!" She warned, her wand trembling slightly.  
"Oh, is that so?" Theo raised a single, thin eyebrow.

He was handsome, in fact- getting over the monstrosity of what he was. He wasn't just a wizard- he was a good one at that- but he was something else too. Something she was bound to find out, sometime in her travels. "Impedimenta." He said, as he flicked his wand toward her. An impediment charm was a body-binding spell, and she squeaked from terror. Terror gave him more strength. He fed off terror. When he thought this, one image came to mind- a Dementor. Oh, he'd had the displeasure of meeting one. It was one of the worst experiences he'd ever been in. He stumbled over to her body, and bent down, glaring into her eyes. "Looks like I've caught myself a pretty one." His thick English accent was nothing like the others, he was posh- he sounded posh- whereas the other Snatchers... cockney slang was all they knew. He grabbed onto her arm, seeing the horror in her eyes, gave her a toothy grin, as he Disapparated with her, dragging her into his camp. "And this is 'home'. Well, it's your home for the next... however long we decide to keep you. Don't get your hopes up on getting home though. Times are rough in here." He breathed each word separately, before lifting the body binding charm. He tied her hands behind her back to each other, using a charm with unbreakable binding. As she sat there, frustrated, and angry, his hand slipped down from under her armpit, right down her waist. She wriggled, and writhed, trying to get out of the awkward situation.

"Oi!" A man, who had long, shaggy black hair interrupted this... sexual assault. "This girl, 'ere, is a Mudblood. You know you can't go 'round touchin' up Mudbloods!" The man scowled, "Shame on you, Theodorus."  
"For the last time, Scabior. My name is Theodore. My mother did not make me into a Dinosaur!" He protested with a roll of his eyes. "And you don't even call me that!"  
"Yeah, whatever. Jus' keep yer paws off 'er, all right?" Why so bloody protective? Theo rolled his eyes, as he sat down next to the Mudblood they'd, ever so politely, been ignoring as humanity.  
"Hi!" He greeted her, with a warm smile. "I'm Theodore Patch." He offered her his clean- cleaner than the others, anyway- hand. He then remembered she couldn't shake his hand, seeing as her hands were, ever so conveniently, tied behind her back. With a snicker, he withdrew his hand. He sensed the pure loathing in her eyes, and he half smiled, like an evil smile. "Come on. I'm better than the others. At least I'm not an old man. Talk to me, Mudblo-"  
"Don't call me that." Hermione hissed.  
"Oh, so now somebody has a tongue?" Theo rolled his eyes. "What were you doing here, in the dead of night, when you go to Hogwarts? I know for a fact you do. The Dark Lord has made sure that /every/ young wizard goes to some kind of Wizarding School."  
"I... I was looking for my..." She looked somewhere for inspiration. "Tree."  
"Your what?"  
"My tree. Yes. You see, when I was a first year, me and some of my friends came down here to have a look at the trees. Then, we decided to plant some, then see- after time- whose tree was the biggest."

"Yeah, Who are these friends of yours then?" Theo looked bored. Like he didn't want to put up with whatever she was saying.  
"... Rebus Gurdylow, Peter Boggart, and Dudley Dursley." She lied, looking away.  
"You know, if you're lying, there will be consequences." He nodded. "Maybe ones you may... enjoy." He gave her a seducing wink, then laughed.  
"You scoundrel!" She shouted, disgusted with his thoughts. Meh. She was probably a virgin anyway. His eyes wandered down her perfect body, before he looked up. "If I could, I would slap you harder than I slapped Malfoy in Third Year." Her growl was almost enticing to him. It only made him chuckle, and want her more.  
"One day, Granger. You'll give in to my looks, and my English accent." He grinned at her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He peered over at Scabior, who was shaking his head indefinitely. Flashing him a smile, he headed over. "Heard from You-Know-Who yet?" He asked, lowering his voice. "He'd want to know if we'd caught one of the Golden Trio. One step closer to Potter, eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Days came and went, of silence, something Theo hated. He wanted to stir the camp up a bit, make someone angry. He cleared his throat as he walked toward the, still furious, Mudblood, forcing her chin up to look him in the eye. "Well, hello." He spoke roughly, mostly caused by sleep deprivation. "You haven't said a word since Tuesday." He complained, pouting innocently, seductively.  
"I can't /believe/ I'm here with people like YOU!" Her tone was harsh, condescending. His hand found its way back over her mouth.  
"Second thoughts, I preferred it when you didn't speak. Less hassle." He glanced at her, into her eyes. "My, my, you have beautiful eyes, Mudblood." His tone had suddenly completely changed. Softer, meaningful. His hand dropped from her face. "I think it's time things changed... Scabior!" He called, beckoning the man with black, shaggy hair over. "Go on a hunt. Don't come back until you snatch up a Weasley. Blood-traitors, the lot of them. You'll know when you find one, he'll be ginger."  
"Leave Ron alone!" Hermione hissed,  
"Well, well, well. If someone doesn't have a little crush..." A resistant chuckle escaped from Theo's lips. "Typical." He muttered spitefully, but barely coherent. "So, yes, Scabior. You're looking for a male Weasley, one we can use against Arthur Weasley." Then, he watched as Scagior packed up his simple necessities, and left, singing a jolly song to leave with. "Thank GOD He's gone." He breathed a sigh of relief. "That gives me more time... for you." He looked over at his catch, "Tell me, Mudblood. Are you a... virgin?"

She let out a startled growl at his preposterous question. "I'm not telling you that- you scumbag!"  
"You think so highly of me, Granger. I've seen how you look at me, when I change."  
"So what if I was? Doesn't mean I'm a virgin, OR that I want sex with you!"  
"Always go for my English accent." He chuckled as he arched a sculpted brow.  
"I don't care about your ruddy accen-" Her words were cut off by something. Something soft against her lips. At first, she thought it was something of a gag, but as she opened her eyes, she finally realised. His lips were against hers, he was /kissing/ her. He quickly pulled away, in realisation of what he'd just done.  
"And... that was to... shut you up." He nodded as he bit his lip.  
"If I could move my hands, I would slap you SO hard right now!" She growled.


End file.
